Return to the Labyrinth
by Mystical Bleeding Rose
Summary: Long ago, a young Fae Princess had been taken from her bed chambers. How will Sarah react when she finds out that this lost Princess is her, and that Jareth had been silently watching her. Will she accept his love and the title of Princess? Or will her stubbornness keep her from her heart's true desire? Summary in side. JarethXSarah. Rated M.


**Return to the Labyrinth**

**Summary-**

Long ago, a young Fae Princess had been taken from her bed chambers and was rumored to be living in the Aboveground. The Fae's parents demanded the only one who could go Aboveground and search for the Princess. It was said that he had found the princess and fell in love with her, instead of bringing her back to the Underground like her parents demanded he silently kept a faithful watch over her, silently protecting her, and keeping her away from any other suitor that wished for her hand. It is said that the Princess knew nothing of her powers, nor of his love for her.

How will Sarah react when she finds out that this lost Princess is her, and that Jareth was the one who had been silently watching her. Will she accept his love and the title of Princess? Or will her stubbornness keep her from her heart's true desire?

**Scroll One-**

"Will you tell me that story again?" Sarah asked her dear friend Hoggle as she got ready for bed, it had been seven years since she had beaten the Labyrinth, seven years since she had refused the Goblin King, seven years since she had seen him. And every night for the past seven years she would be visited by her friends; Hoggle, Sir Didymus, and Ludo; that she had meet in the Labyrinth. Six years ago when she had had a bad nightmare she had called Hoggle and ask for him to tell her a story to calm her down, he told her the only story that had came to his mind, and she had fallen in love with it. Hoggle had told her that it was a true story.

"Again? I bet by now that you could recite this story by heart." Hoggle said laughing.

"Please Hoggle." Sarah begged him. Hoggle sighed, he could never deny Sarah anything, for he was madly in love with the girl, but was afraid to tell her his feelings, afraid that what Jareth had said to him in the Labyrinth was true.

"_You don't think a young girl could like a repulsive little scab like you, do you?" _

"It is said that long ago," Hoggle started, Sarah looked at him with her wide, bright green eyes showing that he had her full attention, "A young Fae Princess had been taken from her bed chambers. No one knew who took the Princess or why they took her, or where she was. It was rumored that she was seen living in the Aboveground. The Fae's parents, desperate to have their beloved daughter and heiress back, went to the only one who could go Aboveground and demanded that he search for the Princess." Hoggle paused, he knew that Sarah knew that Jareth was the only one who could freely move across both worlds. He knew she was in love with Jareth, and that the next part of the story always hurt her, though she hid it well, just not well enough. "It was said that he had found the Princess and fell in love with her," He saw Sarah truing to hide the hurt at the thought of Jareth loving someone other than her, "Instead of bringing her back to the Underground like her parents demanded, he silently kept a faithful watch over her, silently protecting her, and keeping her away from any other suitor that wished for her hand. It is said that the Princess knew nothing of her powers, nor of his love for her."

It was silent for a few minutes while Sarah fought to keep the feeling of hurt and betrayal from showing on her face. If he was in love with this long lost Princess then why did he offer her what he had back in the Labyrinth? She knew from all her question to her friends over the year that Fae's could only truly love once in their life time. So if the story was true and he loved this Princess then he could not love her.

"Thank you Hoggle. I love hearing that story." Sarah said leaning over and kissing the Hoggle's cheek through the mirror that was the only portal that she had found that was connected to the Underground. "I'm going to head to bed, I have a long day ahead of me."

"Good night Sarah." Hoggle said sadly, he hated the sad, haunted look that always appeared in Sarah's usually bright eyes every time he told her that story. He watched her turn off the light and climb into her four poster bed, she smiled a small smile at him, he forced a smile back at her before he closed the connection.

Once she knew that Hoggle was gone Sarah sighed and got up from her bed, she walked over to her window. She sat on the window pane, she unlocked her window and pushed it open. The gentle wind from out side flew in, some of the clouds that had been covering the moon moved and unblocked the moon's glow letting it illuminate her skin.

"I feel sorry for that Princess, I bet she feels so lost. I bet she doesn't feel like she belongs in this world, even though she doesn't know of the Underground, nor her magic that is coursing her veins." Sarah sighed and rested her chin against her hand, "But at least she has Jareth's love, it makes me want to wish that I was her, or at least was the one he had his love." She muttered in a yawn. She stood up and went to her bed, leaving her window open, hoping that just this once Jareth would visit her.

Once she had fallen into a deep sleep, a snow white owl flew from his perch in the tree next to the window, hidden from Sarah's view, but not from her words. In a flutter of glitter and fabric, the owl turned into Jareth, the feared and misunderstood Goblin King, the only Fae that could travel between the Aboveground and the Underground. With hardly a sound he walked over to Sarah's bed and ran a gloved finger gently down her face.

"Oh my Sweet, Precious Princesses, if only you knew how much I love you." Jareth whispered before leaning down to giver her a ghostly kiss. Sarah sighed happily and smiled softly in her sleep, as she dream of him and the Labyrinth that she felt was where she truly belong. "Soon, my Precious, you will know everything. Soon, I will have you by my side as my Queen, my Wife." With those last parting words Jareth took to his owl form and flew back to the Underground, he had a meeting with the High King that he must see to.

Jareth sighed as he slumped in his seat in his study. The meeting with the High King had ended two hours ago, even though he had known what the meeting would be about, even though he had been prepared, that still did not fend off the headache that he had. The High King and Queen had come here for answers.

They had demanded to know where their daughter was, they had demanded him to bring her back to them. Everyone knew that he was the only one who knew where she was, who knew what she looked like. He was the only one who could bring her back here. And he had, once, but she had left the just as soon as she had been brought here.

The High Queen had felt when her daughter had been in the Underground, she had felt her power pulsing throughout the land. She had brought that up, and demanded to know why he had not gone to them when she had been in his Labyrinth. She had demanded him tell her why he had sent her back thirteen hours later.

But even though they had demanded, he had not answered them. He had not uttered anything as they demanded answers from him. He had let them let out their frustration and fear at the thought of never seeing their daughter ever again. As they had turned to leave his study he had only stopped them and uttered one sentence that had given them hope once more.

"Soon it will been time for her to return to take her place, not now, but soon." That was all he had said, and that was all he was going to say. The High King and Queen had accepted that for the time being, knowing that they would have their daughter with them once more in the near future.

Now Jareth was contemplating on how he was going to tell Sarah the truth about her past. How was he to convince her that she was the long lost Princesses of the story that she had fallen in love with? How would he explain that throughout her life in the Aboveground that he had been silently watching her to make sure she was safe from harm? How was he to explain that the reason he had not kept her in the Underground to become his Queen after she had bested him and his Labyrinth and sent her to the Aboveground was because he was scared of another suitor claiming her before he could?

Jareth sighed as he summoned a crystal in his hand, he lazily watched as she got ready for another date. Lately her stepmother had been sending her on blind dates with unworthy suitors that wanted nothing more than to pleasure themselves with Sarah's body. Jareth growled at the thought of another touching what was rightfully his, she had won his Labyrinth and was to be his Queen, his Wife, his Love, his Sarah. He got up from his seat and turn into his owl form and flew to the Aboveground to watch over the date like he had with all her others, he would make sure his Precious was safe from this unworthy suitor.

Sarah sighed for, what seemed like, the hundredth time that night. She idly pushed her food around on her plate as she stared uninterested at the guy across from her that had not stopped talking since he had picked her up that night. Lately Karen had been setting her up on so many blind dates, it was as if the woman had hoped that Sarah would fall madly in love with one of her dates, get married to him, and have a family so she would stop coming over to play with Toby so much.

Actually, that was exactly what the woman was doing, but that was not going to happen since her heart already belonged to someone. The only reason she had even gone on these blind dates in the first place was because Karen threatened to take up a retraining order against her so that she could not come close to her precious little brother Toby again.

From the corner of her eye she saw the small shadow move closer to her, she looked closer and saw past the show to see the little goblin that the shadow was hiding. Ever since she had come back from the Underground she had been able to spot more and more goblins around her.

"Lady, want us make him gone?" The goblin asked in the soft yet rough voice that she had grown used to. Over the seven years Sarah had been able to see past the ugliness of the goblins to see their true beauty, she had been able to hear past their harsh, nails on a chalkboard voice, to their soft yet rough voice that could sooth some of her tension at times.

Nodding her head a little, as if letting the guy know she was still listening, the goblin smiled it's crooked smile of mismatched yellow teeth and bowing lowly that it's crooked nose brushed the ground as it slid back into the shadows again. Without warning the legs of the chair the guy had been sitting in fell apart, sending the guy to the ground while also managing to spill the drink he had been about to drink all down his nice gray shirt. Sarah had to bite the inside of her mouth to stop herself from laughing as she bent over the small table to look at him.

An owl hooting out side caught her attention, she turned and looked into the mismatched eyes of a familiar snow owl that was sitting on the fence near her table at the fancy restaurant that the guy had taken her to. She blinked as she saw love flash through the owl's mismatched eyes. She looked back at the guy when he yelled at one of the workers there, she rolled her eyes and turned to look back at the owl, but found he was gone. She sighed sadly as she stood up and followed the guy out of the restaurant.

'Soon, my Precious, soon.' Jareth thought as he flew back to the Underground to prepare for her return.


End file.
